pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovers' Quarrel Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * (Ghosts only)|type = Backup|grade = |released = 13.6.5 Valentine's Day Update|efficiency/_damage = 16|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 8/16|mobility = 120|accuracy = Poor|range = Short|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Valentine's Day themed|cost = 105 |level_required = Level 12}} The '''is a Backup weapon introduced in the 13.6.5 Valentine's Day update. It is the first and final upgrade of the Lovers' Quarrel. Appearance It appears to be a sawn-off lever action shotgun. It has a sawn off tan grip with several missing fragments, a black trigger and a grey lever. The body is mainly olive with a silver ejection port, with a short barrel with a front iron sights, a wooden handguard, and a grey gas tube. The user fires it from one hand, and will throw the shotgun in mid air, then catching the lever, which ejects the shotgun. Upon hitting an enemy, the enemy will experience the 'Haunting' debuff, where ghosts of the players in the match can be seen around the enemy from their perspective, which lasts for 7 seconds, while the brightness dims slightly. Attacking any of the enemy ghosts will cause the ghost to disappear within a puff of white smoke, followed by the target receiving a small amount of damage, and being dealt the 'Charm' attribute for 6 seconds. Strategy It deals moderate damage and is paired with a decent magazine size, fire rate, and high mobility. It also has the ability to inflict the Haunting attribute, which causes the enemy to hallucinate ghost-like figures of the players in the match. Tips * Like any shotgun, it is recommended to use it at close quarters, especially in tight corridors. ** Get in close to your opponent any chance you get. A few well placed shot at near point-blank range can deal a large amount of damage, especially with a headshot. * Switch immediately when its ammo finishes, as it takes a while to reload. * Use this weapon to finish weakened players when at close range. * Aim at the head to maximize damage. * This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapons' inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). * Use the mobility to your advantage and strife with the weapon. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Try backing away from the user while firing a weapon with a longer range to minimize damage taken. * Use an weapon with area damage to disorientate the user by aiming at their feet. * When hit try and see where the user is while avoiding engaging the ghostly embodiments of the player. ** A common technique is to see which figure is moving and jumping around, as this is common in high levelled matches. Attributes * '''Shotgun * '''Haunting: '''Causes the enemy to hallucinate ghost-like figures of the players in the match, which will try to mimic a player's actions by moving, jumping, shooting at other ghosts, etc for 7 seconds. * '''Charm: '''When a target defeats a ghost, the attribute will apply to the target, decreases the weapon efficiency by -12% for 5 seconds. Upgrades Lovers' Quarrel Up1 Theme Valentine's Day themed. Supported Maps * Shotgun Wedding * Pool Party Weapon Setups This works well as a efficient backup weapon at close range. Trivia * It is the second shotgun-based weapon to be in the Backup category, the first being the Shotgun Pistol. ** It is also the second weapon to feature the Charm attribute, the first being the "Phantom Surge". * There is a chance for one of the ghosts to be the same woman or man told in the backstory, killing them will double the effectiveness of the Charm attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Shotgun Category:Haunting Category:Charm Category:Themed Category:Upgrades